Catherine's Journey Book 1: Fission
by 98 Percent Insane
Summary: The Champion of Alola sets out on a new journey in a new region with her best friend and their Pokemon. Will they be able to stop the Ultra Beasts? And what adventures will they have along the way? Find out as the journey continues! If you like this story, be sure to check out the other two in the series: Gladion's Journey and Lillie's Journey!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Catherine is my player character from Pokemon Sun, just in case you all are wondering who the heck this person is

 _ **The Champion of Alola**_

"Exeggutor, use Wood Hammer!"

"Dodge it, Incineroar!"

But it was too late. Tristan's Alolan Exeggutor slammed down on top of Catherine's Incineroar. Even though the attack wasn't very effective, Incineroar has already taken a large amount of damage and fainted after being hit. "Incineroar is unable to battle. The winner is Exeggutor!" Catherine's Rotomdex, who was refereeing the match, announced.

Catherine returned Incineroar to his Pokeball. She was in the middle of defending her title as Champion of Alola against her latest challenger: a young trainer named Tristan. Catherine had managed to defeat all but one of his Pokemon, but Tristan's Alolan Exeggutor was extremely tough to beat. Now she was down to just one Pokemon too. "Mimikyu, I choose you!" Catherine tossed out the ball and out popped a small Ghost Pokemon covered in a Pikachu-like rag.

Mimikyu certainly wasn't her strongest Pokemon, but Catherine still loved her just as much as her other Pokemon. She had only recently caught Mimikyu while adventuring in the abandoned Thrifty Megamart on Ula'Ula Island to try and find powerful Ghost types to help her battle as the Champion. Still, Mimikyu showed immense potential and a very big desire to grow stronger.

Tristan was more confident than ever that he would be able to beat Catherine now. "Ha! You're sending out that weak Pokemon?" He mocked. "I'll finish that thing off in one move. Exeggutor, Dragon Hammer!"

"Exeggutooooor!" Exeggutor bellowed as it slammed its head down on Mimikyu. When the dust cleared, though, Mimikyu was unharmed.

"What?!" Tristan exclaimed. "How is it still standing?!"

"Allow me to explain!" Catherine's Rotomdex exclaimed. "Mimikyu is a Fairy type. Because of that, Dragon type moves like Dragon Hammer do not affect it!"

"Fine! Then I'll just use Wood Hammer again!" Tristan declared. Exeggutor brought its head down hard on Mimikyu again, but, when the dust settled, Mimikyu still remained unharmed, though its costume was tilted slightly. "But how?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Mimikyu's ability is Disguise," Rotomdex explained, "which means the first damaging attack that hits it will have no effect whatsoever."

Catherine's Z-Ring started glowing with power. She grinned. "Time to finish this. "She said. Tristan suddenly grew very nervous. He knew what was coming next. Catherine began the dance. "The zenith of my mind," she said as she did the Ghost type Z-Move dance, "of body, and spirit! With the power of the island of Ula'Ula, embrace shadows and unleash the power of your foe's greatest fears!" Mimikyu glowed with a powerful golden light. It was time. " _Never-Ending Nightmare!_ "

Shadow spread out from beneath Mimikyu, enveloping the whole battlefield. Exeggutor stumbled backwards and was suddenly grabbed and forced down by several shadowy hands. "Exeguttooooooor!" It screamed as the hands covered it. BOOM! An explosion of dark energy shook the battlefield. When the dust settled, Exeggutor was down for the count.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" Rotomdex announced. "The winner is Mimikyu, which means victory goes to the Champion, Catherine!"

Tristan returned his Exeggutor to its ball. "Aw, man…" He said sadly, lowering his head in shame.

Catherine walked up to him, bent down, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, Tristan," she said, "you may have lost, but that was probably the toughest battle I've had in a while."

That brightened Tristan's face up. "Really?" He said excitedly.

Catherine smiled and stood back up. "Keep on training and challenge me again sometime." She said. "Who knows? Maybe next time the battle will end differently." Tristan left the Pokemon League on Mt. Lanakila more fired up than ever. Catherine went back to her Champion Throne and lounged on it as she waited for her next challenger.

This had been her routine for five years now. Ever since Catherine first took the Island Challenge when she was 11, she had been Champion of Alola. Every day she made her way to Mt. Lanakila and defended her title from however many challengers made it her way that day. Today, along with Tristan, she had taken on only one other challenger. It was a slow day, but it was just about to get interesting.

"So, Rotom, who's next?" Catherine asked.

"There are no more challengers scheduled for you today. You have the rest of the day to relax." Rotom replied.

"Great." Catherine tried to decide what she might do for the rest of the day. She could head down to the Battle Tree and kick even more butt today, or she could go to one of the islands and catch more powerful Pokemon to boost her team, or she could simply go home and spend the day with her mother, or even her best friend, Hau, who lived in Iki Town near her home.

Nah. Instead, Catherine settled on getting some nice training done right here in the Champion's Chamber. She let out all of the Pokemon she currently had with her: her Incinceroar, the first Pokemon she had ever received, her Oricorio, currently in its Pom-Pom forme, her Kommo-o, who she had found in Vast Poni Canyon on perhaps her greatest adventure yet, her Tsareena, a Pokemon she had received in a trade early on in her adventure, her Lycanroc, who had been given to her by Prof. Kukui as a gift for becoming Champion, and, of course, her Mimikyu that had just won her last battle for her. "All right, guys! Ready for some training?" Her Pokemon all replied with enthusiasm. However, an interruption was on its way.

"Yo, yo, yo! Team Skull in da house!" Catherine turned and looked towards the staircase that led up to the battlefield. Currently, two individuals, a man and a woman dressed up in the garb of Team Skull grunts, were walking up the stairs. "What's up, Champ?" The man said. "You ready for a battle?"

"Rotom, I thought I didn't have any more challengers today." Catherine said to her Pokedex.

"You did not. I don't know who these two are." Rotom replied nervously.

"Then let us introduce ourselves! The name's Max!" Said the male grunt.

"And I'm Mandy!" The girl said. "And we're here to steal the Champion's best Pokemon in the name of Team Skull!"

"Yeah, but didn't Team Skull disband after getting their butts royally handed to them by me?" Catherine said mockingly. "Like, five years ago?"

"Uh… Well, we're starting the Team back up again!" Max said, caught off guard a bit by that comment.

"Yeah! So, hand over your Pokemon unless you wanna get beaten down by the best grunts Team Skull's ever had!" Mandy added.

"Best grunts they've ever had, eh?" Catherine said. "Then how come I don't remember either of you from before?"

"Well… That's just 'cause we're new!" Max replied, still off-guard. "Now, get ready for a beatdown! Crabrawler, come on out!"

"Raticate, go!" Mandy exclaimed as the two of them sent out their Pokemon. A Crabrawler and Alolan Raticate popped out of their Pokeballs, looking fierce and ready to battle.

"A double battle? All right. I'm game." Catherine said. "I was gonna train my team today anyway. Might as well do it by sending the two of you running with your tails between your legs."

"Yo, just pick your Pokemon and let's get this started!" Max exclaimed, impatient to start the battle.

Catherine hesitated. Her team had just been through a super tough battle, and they weren't in their best shape. If she sent out two of her Pokemon right now, they had a good chance of getting beat pretty easily.

"Kyu!" Catherine looked down in surprise. Her Mimikyu was ready for battle. The only damage it had taken was to its disguise, which had already fixed itself.

"All right! Mimikyu, you're up!" Catherine exclaimed. "Now, who else should I-"

"Crabrawler, Rock Smash! Go!" Max's Crabrawler rushed forward and hit Catherine's Mimikyu with a powerful punch. Clearly Team Skull wasn't going to make this a fair fight.

Fortunately, Rock Smash had no effect since Mimikyu was a Ghost type, allowing Catherine to be quick to make her first move. "Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw!"

"Kyu!" A glowing black hand came up from under Mimikyu's disguise and slashed at Crabrawler, sending it flying backwards.

"Hey! Not cool, bro!" Max yelled.

"Says the guy who wouldn't even let me choose a second Pokemon." Catherine mumbled under her breath. "Now, Mimikyu, use Play Rough on that Raticate!"

"Dodge it and use Hyper Fang!" Mandy commanded. Raticate dodged Mimikyu's attack and bit down hard on its disguise. This attack was also ineffective because of Mimikyu's Ghost typing, though. Clearly, these Team Skull numskulls weren't too bright.

"Use Payback!" Mimikyu built up a ball of energy, then let it loose in a stream of bolts that pounded away at Mandy's Raticate, twice as effective because of the previous attack.

"Raticate, no!" Mandy yelled as her Raticate got beat down hard. It managed to get back up, though.

"Crabrawler, use Bulldoze!" Finally, these numskulls were starting to use their brains. Unfortunately, Max failed to take into account that 1. Mimikyu's Disguise ability would prevent it from taking any damage, and 2. That Bulldoze targeted all Pokemon on the field, including his partner's Raticate.

"Raticaaaaaate!" Raticate screamed as the ground beneath it shook with great fury.

"Hey, you numskull! Quit hurting my Pokemon!" Mandy yelled at her partner. "Raticate, use Endeavor on Crabrawler!"

"What?!" Max was aghast as Mandy's Raticate tackled his Crabrawler, taking its HP down to Raticate's level. "Yo, yo! Don't be attacking my Pokemon!" Max yelled.

"Or what?" Mandy countered cockily.

"Is this seriously happening?" Catherine asked aloud as Mandy and Max turned their attention from her on to each other. Crabrawler struck first with a Rock Smash, then Raticate fought back with a Shadow Ball. They kept exchanging blows back and forth, completely ignoring Catherine. Eventually, Raticate and Crabrawler were locked with one another, struggling to push the other one to the ground. Catherine saw her opportunity. "Mimikyu, use Play Rough!"

Mimikyu lunged, catching both Raticate and Crabrawler in its attack as it beat them senseless until they both fainted. "Yo, what?!" Max yelled.

"Man, we better get outta here!" Mandy said urgently.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Catherine said. "Mimikyu, teach them a lesson that you don't mess with the Champion!" Mimikyu lunged forward again, this time attacking Max and Mandy with Play Rough. When it was done, the two Team Skull grunts were lying on the ground in incredible pain.

"Yo, I think my bones are broken…" Max grumbled.

"Ugh… My skull feels like it's been knocked around…" Mandy groaned.

"Rotom, call Officer Jenny and tell her to come pick these two up." Catherine said.

"I'm on it!" Rotom replied, already dialing the number on itself.

"I think it's time I go enjoy a little relaxation." Catherine returned Mimikyu to its ball, impressed with its performances today. She then returned the rest of her party to their balls and set off down the staircase towards home.

…

Alarms were blaring and agents were scattering everywhere in International Police Headquarters. They were in full crisis mode. Anabel, one of the International Police's top agents, walked down the hallway, shuffling files containing all kinds of classified information as other agents surrounded her, each talking loudly about what action was needed. Anabel ignored all of them. She knew exactly what to do.

"Get me in contact with the Aether Foundation." She told on of the agents, handing him a file and sending him on his way. "We'll need their help. And, while you're at it, contact the Dimensional Research Lab too. I need agents on the scene at all sites of attack and rescue squads helping any civilians in danger. And, for Arceus' sake, where is Mr. Looker?"

Suddenly, a man in a brown overcoat with messy brown hair ran up to Anabel. "Eto katastrofa!" He exclaimed.

Anabel sighed. While she was used to Looker doing this from time to time by now, it still made it no less annoying. "Yes, Mr. Looker. I am aware it's a disaster." She said. "Have you made contact with our operative in the Alola region?"

"Was just about to, chief." Looker said. He held up a tablet and pressed the call button. A tired looking man with grey hair and wearing a black jacket answered.

"What?" The man said, sounding annoyed, but still willing to do whatever they needed him to.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Nanu," Anabel said, "but we need help. See, there's a-"

"I know what's going on, girlie." Nanu said. "After all, I've got just as many connections as you do. Maybe more."

"Then you know what you must do."

Nanu sighed. "Fine. I'll get her. You need the champ, right? Like last time? I can do that. Where's the attack happening?"

Anabel was a bit surprised Nanu didn't know where, given his apparent "connections." "It's happening right here," Anabel said, "in the Deesee region. The UB is on its way to International Police Headquarters."


	2. Chapter 2

_**UB-06**_

Max and Mandy sat in their cell at the police station in Malie City where they had been put after attempting to steal the Champion's Pokemon the other day. "We woulda had 'em if you hadn't used that stupid Bulldoze attack!" Mandy exclaimed angrily.

"Yo, what makes you think this is my fault, you numskull?" Max countered.

"You're the numskull, numskull!" Mandy yelled.

"No, you're the-"

"Quiet in there, both of you!" The two Skull grunts turned to see Officer Jenny standing outside their cell. She opened the door for them. "You're both free to go. Your bail's been paid."

"By who?" Max asked.

"By me." The two Skull grunts jumped in surprise as they saw a tall woman wearing a black bandana with pink and yellow hair coming out from under it standing by the door of the station.

"P-Plumeria!" Max stammered nervously. "Uh, what's up, big sis?"

Plumeria just glared at the two of them. "Get out here. Now." She said in a deadly quiet voice.

Max and Mandy both stood there a second contemplating whether they wanted to stay in their cell or walk out towards Plumeria and certain death. They both figured, if they didn't go out, Plumeria would just come in, so they exited their cell and followed Plumeria outside. "Idiots!" Plumeria said, clapping them both upside the head. "What were you thinking trying to steal the Champion's Pokemon?"

"We just wanted to do what Team Skull is supposed to do." Mandy said guiltily.

"Yeah! Steal, cheat, lie, and cause trouble!" Max added.

Plumeria sighed. "That's not what Team Skull is about any more." She said. "Not for the last five years, at least."

"Well, maybe it _should_ be what it's about!" Max said.

"Yeah!" Mandy said. "We both joined Team Skull to cause trouble! So… So that's what we're gonna do whether you like it or not!"

Plumeria glared at the two numskulls in front of her. They both expected her to get even more mad at them, but she just sighed. "Fine." She said in her deadly quiet voice. "If you want to cause trouble, do that. But don't consider yourselves a part of Team Skull any more if you do." And, with that, Plumeria walked away.

"Aw, who cares what she says?" Mandy said.

"Yeah!" Max said. "Team Skull's just gone soft!"

"And it's up to us to build it up even better than it was before!" Mandy added.

"Come on! Let's find that stupid Champion and get her Pokemon once and for all!"

…

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it, Mimikyu!"

Hau's Raichu unleashed a blast of electricity, but Catherine's Mimikyu jumped out of the way just in time. "Kyu!" Mimikyu said confidently. Catherine smiled. Ever since the other day when her Mimikyu had bravely stepped up to battle those Team Skull grunts on its own, Catherine had been trying to train the little Ghost Pokemon as hard as she could. She saw real potential in this Mimikyu to be the best Pokemon on her team.

"Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Raichu, counter with Psychic!" Hau yelled back.

Mimikyu lept up in the air to attack Raichu with its glowing, black claw, but was bounced back by a wall of psychic energy. "Mimikyu! You okay?" Catherine asked.

"Kyu!" Mimikyu replied, seeming all good.

"Wow! It's like they're almost evenly matched!" Said Catherine's Rotomdex, who was floating nearby next to Hau's grandfather, Hala.

"Yes, indeed." Hala said in a soft voice. "But I'm sure that we will see a winner quite soon in this battle."

"All right! Time to finish this!" Catherine said confidently. Her Z-Ring started glowing as she began the Ghost type Z-Move dance. "The zenith of my mind," Catherine said as she did the dance, "of body, and-"

Suddenly, before Catherine could finish the dance, the loud sound of a helicopter tore through the air. "Whoa! Check it out!" Hau exclaimed. He pointed over to the large platform in the middle of Iki Town where an International Police helicopter was landing. From it, stepped Nanu, slouching and grumpy as ever, but with an air of duty about him.

"Well?" He said, crossing his arms. "We don't got all day, champ. Get in the chopper."

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"No time to explain." Nanu said. "Just get in and save your questions until later."

"Nanu," Hala said, stepping forward, "what is the crisis?" Nanu's expression said it all. "They've returned, haven't they?" Hala said in a dark tone.

"Can't return if they never actually left." Nanu replied.

"Wait, what's returned?" Hau asked. Nanu turned to look at Hau, frightening the boy with just his steely glare.

"The Ultra Beasts." Nanu replied.

"The Ultra Beasts?!" Hau exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

Catherine's expression turned serious. She had battled the Ultra Beasts five years ago, assisting the International Police in catching them. She had never taken them out of the PC, though, for fear that they would go crazy and cause even more destruction even if they had been caught. Catherine knew that if another Ultra Beast was out there, she had to help stop it."Where are they?" Catherine asked. "Melemele? Akala? Ula'ula?"

Nanu shook his head. "I'll explain on the way." He replied. "Just get in the chopper."

"But I need to get my Pokemon out of the PC!" Catherine said. "Without them, I won't be able to battle the Beasts again!"

"We don't have time for that." Nanu said. "You can get your Pokemon out of the PC when we get where we're going. For now, you'll just have to wait."

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked as she stepped aboard the chopper.

"The Deesee region." Nanu replied. "And we need to hurry it along, so let's get this bird in the air."

Catherine took a seat on the chopper as Nanu signaled the pilot to take off. However, just as the blades began to spin, Hau ran up. "Wait!" He yelled. "I'm coming with you!"

"No offense, kid," Nanu said, "but this mission is pretty dangerous. I doubt you have what it takes to come with us."

"Of course I have what it takes!" Hau exclaimed. "Raichu and I have been training for the past five years to get as strong as we can! We can definitely take on an Ultra Beast! Right, Raichu?"

"Rai rai!" Raichu exclaimed confidently.

Nanu thought this over for a second. "Fine." He finally said. "You can come with us. Just try not to get yourself killed."

Hau pumped his fist in the air and got on the chopper with his Raichu. "Don't forget about me!" Rotomdex exclaimed, hovering over and getting on the chopper as well.

Hala stepped forward to speak with his grandson. "Be careful, Hau." Hala said. "You have no idea how dangerous these Beasts truly are."

"Don't worry, Tutu." Hau replied. "I'll be just fine. Can you please look after my other Pokemon for me?"

"Of course." Hala said, giving his grandson a hug.

"All right, enough family stuff." Nanu said grumpily. "Let's get this bird in the air before it's too late."

The chopper took off, speeding off across the ocean towards the Deesee region. Meanwhile, back in Iki Town, two bandana wearing grunts poked their heads out of the bushes. "So, the champ's going to Deesee, huh?" Max said.

"Yep." Mandy replied. "And so are we."

In the chopper, Catherine was still worried. She didn't have any of her Pokemon with her. If they were really cutting it as close as Nanu had said, she might not be able to get the Pokemon she needed out of the PC, leaving her helpless against whatever Beast was attacking Deesee. Her thoughts were jarred by a cry for help just outside the chopper. "KYUUUUUUU!"

Catherine looked outside the chopper to see that her Mimikyu was clinging on for dear life to the chopper with its long, black claw. It must have tried following Catherine onboard, only to get stuck like that. "Oh, my Arceus! Mimikyu!" Catherine quickly pulled the little Ghost Pokemon aboard the chopper, cradling it in her arms. "You didn't want me to leave without you, did you?" She asked sweetly.

"Kyu…" Mimikyu said guiltily.

Catherine giggled. "It's okay." She said. "I'm glad to have you with me." She turned to Nanu. "So, what kind of Ultra Beast is attacking Deesee?" She asked. "Nihilego? Buzzwole? Xurkitree?"

Nanu shook his head. "Nope. This one's a new one." He explained. "Never seen anything like it before."

"Why is it in Deesee in the first place?" Hau asked. "I thought the Ultra Beasts were only brought to Alola."

"I wish that were the case." Nanu said solemnly. "According to that Burnet lady at the Dimensional Research Lab, when that psycho, Lusamine, released the Beasts from Ultra Space, she didn't just release them into Alola. Ultra Wormholes opened up all over the world. We thought the Beasts released would attack right away, but they didn't for some reason, It seems that the Beasts were just waiting for the right time to strike. Arceus only knows why."

"Wow! I'm so excited to get some new data on the Ultra Beasts!" Rotomdex exclaimed. Nanu glared at him. "O-of course, our first priority should be stopping them." Rotomdex stammered nervously.

Soon, the chopper was flying over the Deesee region. Catherine had no idea Alola and Deesee were so close together. Then they reached the city where the Beast was attacking. "Oh, no…" Catherine breathed.

A trail of destruction had been swept through the city. Most of its buildings were crumbling, or were otherwise close to. Fires raged and smoked all over the place. Police and firefighter sirens could be heard as they all scrambled to rescue innocent bystanders. The chopper landed atop one building that was still standing. "Welcome to Capitol City." Nanu said darkly. "What's left of it, anyway."

"Whoa…" Hau breathed as they stepped off the chopper. "One Ultra Beast did all this?"

Nanu didn't respond. He just sulked over to a stairwell door. "Follow me, kids." He said. "And you better hurry up. The Beast'll be here any moment."

Catherine and Hau hurried after Nanu and followed him down the stairwell into International Police HQ. "Why is the Beast coming here?" Catherine asked. "Don't Ultra Beasts usually just cause random chaos?"

"Normally, yeah." Nanu said as they walked down one hallway. "But this time the Beast's path of destruction follows a clear path headed here to International Police HQ."

"Why?" Hau asked.

Nanu shrugged. "No idea, but these two might be able to tell you."

Catherine looked ahead to see the two people who had aided her with capturing the Alolan Ultra Beasts five years ago: Looker and Anabel. "Brought the champ here like you wanted, chief." Nanu said to Anabel. "Can I go now?"

"No. Stay." Anabel replied. "We could use the backup." She turned to Catherine. "Hope you're ready for the fight of your life." She said.

Catherine opened her mouth to reply, but Hau jumped in front of her. "We totally are! Where is the Beast?" He asked animatedly.

Anabel raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but we can't have any civilians here at the moment." She said. "It's far too dangerous."

"It's fine, Anabel." Catherine said. "Hau's a tough trainer. He'll be fine."

Anabel looked unsure for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Very well then," she said, "I suppose we could use all the help we can get. Mr. Looker, if you would."

Looker came forward with a sleek, silver briefcase. He opened it. Inside were ten Beast Balls, the only type of Pokeball able to catch Ultra Beasts. "Miss Wicke from the Aether Foundation sent over the usual ten Beast Balls." He said, handing them to Catherine. "You ready to battle, champ?"

Catherine grinned. "Definitely!" She said confidently. "I just need to get my other Pokemon out of the PC. Is there a place where I can-"

Before Catherine could finish that sentence, an explosion blew apart the wall behind her, sending Catherine and the others flying. Catherine got up to find the Ultra Beast hovering just outside the hole. It was surrounded by the usual Beast Boost aura, but everything else about it was unlike anything Catherine had seen before. Its round body seemed to be a living, fiery supernova with a giant, red eye in the center of the blaze. It had two hands also made from pure fire hovering next to its body. The Beast roared.

"What is that?!" Hau asked nervously.

Anabel stood up, her expression darkly serious. "That," she said, "is UB-06. Codename: Fission."

The Beast roared and sped towards Catherine. All Catherine could do was stand there, frozen in fear, as the Beast advanced upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hirosplosion**_

The Ultra Beast known as UB-06: Fission charged at a helpless Catherine. Catherine wanted to get out of the way, but found herself frozen to the spot in terror. "SPLOOOOOOO!" The Beast roared. Suddenly, a wall of darkness shot up between Catherine and the Beast, blocking the Beast's attack. Catherine looked back to see that her Mimikyu had used Shadow Sneak to protect her. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mimikyu." She said gratefully.

The others all got up as Mimikyu and Hau's Raichu took their places in front of their trainers, ready to battle the Beast. Anabel drew a Pokeball from her belt. "Alakazam, help them out!" She exclaimed, throwing out the ball. From it appeared her Alakazam.

"Kazam!" The Pokemon roared defiantly.

Anabel turned back to Looker. "Mr. Looker, you know your assignment." She said.

"Right, chief!" Looker ran off back down the hall. Catherine suspected he was going to be providing backup like the last time she had faced the Ultra Beasts.

"Rotom, can you tell us anything about the Beast?" Catherine asked.

"I'd be happy to!" Rotomdex said. It scanned the Beast. "Hirosplosion: The Exploding Pokemon. A Fire and Dark type. This creature, known to originate from Ultra Space, has a body made from a living nuclear explosion."

The Beast known as Hirosplosion appeared to have recovered from Mimikyu's Shadow Sneak attack. It roared and began charging up a ball of fire in its hands. "It's going to use Fire Blast!" Rotomdex warned.

Hirosplosion let loose its Fire Blast attack. "Raichu, use Psychic to shield us from it!" Hau commanded.

"You too, Alakazam!" Anabel added.

The two Pokemon both created a barrier of Psychic energy, but it wasn't strong enough to keep the fire from crashing through it. "Kyu!" Catherine's Mimikyu jumped in front of the blaze just as it was about to hit the other Pokemon. Its Disguise ability kept it from being hurt, but now it would be vulnerable to attacks.

"Mimikyu, use Play Rough!" Catherine commanded.

Mimikyu lept at Hirosplosion, but was sent flying back by a powerful Fire Punch attack. "Mimikyu! Are you okay?" Catherine yelled worriedly.

"Kyu!" Mimikyu responded, getting back up, ready for more.

Hirosplosion then charged up a ball of Dark energy. It fired it at Anabel's Alakazam, using Dark Pulse to attack it. Alakazam took the hit, causing it to take a lot of damage. Fortunately, this was all part of Anabel's plan. "Now, Alakazam, use Disable!"

"Kazam!" Alakazam sent out a wave of Psychic energy, preventing Hirosplosion from using Dark Pulse any more.

"Raichu, hit him with Thunderbolt!" Hau commanded.

"Rai rai RAAAAAAAIIII!" Raichu yelled, charging up electricity and firing it at Hirosplosion. The Beast took the hit, but didn't seem shaken by it. It charged Raichu, attempting to use Fire Punch again.

"Mimikyu, hit him with Shadow Claw before he can get to Raichu!" Catherine yelled. Mimikyu jumped up, using its black claw to slash at Hirosplosion and sent it falling to the ground.

"Now, Raichu, use Focus Blast!" Hau said.

"Raaaaaaiiiichu!" Raichu exclaimed as it shot a ball of orange energy at Hirosplosion. The Beast couldn't get up in time and caught the attack right in its eye, creating a critical hit for an already super-effective move.

"Catherine, Hirosplosion is low on HP!" Rotomdex told her. "This is the perfect opportunity to catch it!" Catherine couldn't agree more. She pulled out one of her Beast Balls.

"Beast Ball, go!" She yelled, throwing the ball at Hirosplosion. Unfortunately, Hirosplosion was ready for it. It fired a Fire Blast attack, completely incinerating the Beast Ball. It then summoned a thick cloud of smog. Catherine, Hau, and Anabel all coughed as the smog went away. When it was gone, so was Hirosplosion.

"It must have used Smokescreen to escape!" Rotomdex observed.

Anabel pulled out a walkie talkie. "I want all units deployed to be looking for the UB." She said into it in an authoritative voice. "We cannot let it get away."

Catherine went over to look at the remains of the Beast Ball she had thrown at the Beast. It was charred and almost completely destroyed. "That is one powerful Ultra Beast." She said quietly.

Hau, meanwhile, was celebrating. "Yes! We totally won! Woohoo!" He shouted happily. "We sent that Ultra Beast running with its tail between its legs!"

"That's not something to celebrate, Hau." Hau turned to Anabel. She had a serious look on her face. "If that UB is still out there in the world, that means it can still cause trouble." She said. "We need to find it and capture it as soon as possible." She turned to Catherine. "Catherine, I hope you don't mind, but we'll need you to stay in Deesee until the UB is captured. We still need your help."

Catherine honestly didn't want to stay any longer in Deesee. She kept thinking about how many challengers she was missing at the moment back in Alola. If she wasn't around to face them, she would have to forfeit her title as Champion. However, she knew her duty to stop the Ultra Beasts was far greater than her title, so she said "That's fine. Hau and I can stay at the Pokemon Center here in town."

 **…**

"I can't believe it survived in all the chaos."

"Well, it's a good thing it did."

Anabel and Looker were in an elevator at International Police HQ. They were heading for one of the lower floors of the building. Catherine and Hau had already left for the Pokemon Center and were most likely asleep for the night. "I'm not so sure it is a good thing, Mr. Looker." Anabel said as the elevator continued going down.

"Anabel, you know what the higher-ups said." Looker replied. "This might be the best way to once and for all get rid of the Ultra Beasts. To stop them from causing chaos and destruction everywhere they go."

"I know." Anabel said quietly. "I just don't think it's right to kill a Pokemon. Even if it is an Ultra Beast."

Looker looked away from Anabel. "We have to do what's needed to protect the world." He said. "And, if Project DM-Ultra is what can get the job done, then we need to see it through to the end. We need to do whatever it takes."

They reached the floor they were heading for. At this point, they were about 10 stories underground, underneath the International Police HQ. They walked down a dimly-lit hallway until they reached a steel, vault-like door. Looker swiped his ID card to open the door. Inside it was a laboratory. Several scientists were hard at work. In two different glass chambers, two different Pokemon were being experimented on. One Pokemon appeared to be a bird made entirely of white gas that frequently combusted into flames as the scientists performed their tests on it. The other Pokemon appeared to be a quadrupedal creature whose form constantly shifted, first becoming black stone, then shifting to pale, amorphous goo, then to bright, shimmering diamond. Anabel and Looker observed the two Pokemon that would soon be ready to become the weapons needed to defeat the Ultra Beasts.

"Whatever it takes."


End file.
